


24 things part 2

by shniam



Series: 24 Things [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Metro article, Mutual Masturbation, Sleepy Sex, probably others should be in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry reads an article in Metro newspaper about 24 sex truths and starts to impart them.  Zayn finds he can relate to them.</p>
<p>Zayn finds himself faced with number two on the list - ‘98% of the times you have sex will be initiated by a man pushing his hard-on into your back while you try to sleep’</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 things part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Really need to get some more of these written so thought by posting number two it may kick my arse into gear.
> 
> As is the norm - dont know them, this is fiction, dont make any money off it, if you like them let me know. Ta muchly

#2 ‘98% of the times you have sex will be initiated by a man pushing his hard-on into your back while you try to sleep’

Zayn was not happy. The bus needed a wheel check so it was a hotel night and there had been a right royal cock-up, somehow the booking had been made for doubles so that meant everybody doubling up and sharing a bed. Louis and Harry had been first to snatch a key-card from Paul and had run off already. After the breakfast conversation that morning Zayn was trying not to think about the connotations too much. Niall said he’d bunk in with Josh, who had seemed particularly happy about the arrangement. Sandy and Dan had offered to share, and Caroline said she was happy to share with Lou and had given a one finger salute to the guys request to watch. Paul was sharing with Paddy, much to Liam’s disappointment. 

“You and me then bud!” Zayn tried to keep the hurt from his voice; he shouldn't feel upset that Liam didn’t want to share with him. He knew that Liam had a close relationship with his security guard, Liam was just that kind of guy that made friends with everyone, but he and Liam had been sharing beds since they were 17.

Liam snuck a look backwards at Zayn. “Movie?”

“Avengers?”

Zayn received a grin in response and his heart lightened. 

Once inside the room their cases were dumped in a corner and the TV switched on. Liam headed to the bathroom shouting out orders for drinks from the mini bar, “Get us a beer out mate! Oh and a bottle of water, I’m gasping!” which was followed by the distinct sounds of him peeing in the toilet.

Zayn screwed his nose up as he toed his boots off and booted his laptop up – who said men couldn’t multi-task. “Ok, just wash your hands once you finished!” Once he’d queued the film up onto the TV he got the drinks out of the fridge and flopped down onto the bed. As Liam left the bathroom, Zayn tossed a bottle of water to him. “Films ready, get your arse over here.”

“Such a romantic Malik!” Liam laughed as he placed his boots under the desk and moved Zayn’s alongside before joining him on the bed, shuffling until they were almost touching. Zayn pressed play on the laptop and passed Liam his beer. They watched the film in their usual comfortable silence, punctuated by the occasional comment on the logistics of a scene or its comparison to the comics. By the end of the film Liam’s head was on Zayn’s shoulder and tiredness was setting in.

“Bed?” Zayn suggested as he looked down at the brown hair on his shoulder.

“Mmmm, yeah.” The hair nodded and made an effort to roll away.

As Liam fumbled with his clothes, Zayn moved the laptop out of the way and started to get undressed himself. Sliding beneath the cool sheets was a welcome feeling, as much as he enjoyed staying up to watch the film it was nice to get into bed after a long day.

“Gonna go sleep.” The mumbled sounds of sleepy Liam came from beneath the sheets.

“Yeah, night mate.” Zayn answered and rolled to his side to ensure his phone was plugged in, a quick check of Twitter and Instagram before he switched his phone off. Sleep came easy and Zayn drifted into a blissful dream.

It seemed that before he knew it Zayn was being woken, Harry kept doing is pokey thing; prodding him until he woke up. Zayn waived a hand to knock him away but it didn’t work; he shuffled away but seemed to back into Harry’s finger once more. As he brushed his hand back he hit something that definitely wasn’t Harry’s finger, suddenly Zayn was very awake. He could feel the warmth of Liam’s hand on his hip and the ghost of his breath on his neck, along with the pressure of what was unmistakably Liam’s very hard penis rubbing against his back. This was not a situation that had happened to them before. Yes they had woken up with morning wood when they had shared beds previously but he was sure they had never tried to rub one out against each other.

Zayn leaned back in an attempt to roll over and speak to Liam; all he achieved was to move further towards him and got pulled closer. As Liam’s hand came up to settle on his stomach, Zayn could feel the bristle of Liam’s chest hair tickle his back and the warm breath ghosting over his neck caused small shivers to travel down his spine. Arching at the sensations, Zayn twisted his head as Liam thrust forward. He could feel the wetness of the leaking cock behind him and a small groan left his lips as he closed his eyes. His hips took on a life of their own as they moved backwards, almost seeking the sensation again. Zayn felt the hand on his stomach move down and nudge his hip bone, finger tips tangling in his pubic hair. Unwittingly he let out another groan and he felt Liam pull him closer, hand travelling down further still until long fingers were wrapped around his now throbbing cock.

“Zee...” Liam mumbled into Zayn’s shoulder, lips caressing the soft skin, “Mmm......so good...”

Zayn closed his eyes as he gulped, he really should say something before things got too carried away. “Li....” 

Liam tightened his grip on Zayn, his hand slowly stroking as his pressed into Zayn’s back. “Zayn....so hot....” Kisses punctuated his words, teeth grazing along Zayn’s shoulders.

It had been a while since anyone had touched Zayn, his own hand being the only one he had seen any action with recently. To have someone else stroke him and kiss him and just generally make him feel special was too good an opportunity to miss. When Liam brought his thumb up to brush over his tip, Zayn gave up fighting and sank into Liam’s arms.

His heart rate increasing and his breath coming out in short pants, Zayn tried to turn his head towards Liam’s, “Li...?” The question left hanging.

Liam thrust forward once more, seeking the friction of Zayn’s back as his hand quickened its pace on the other boys cock. “Zee....so close....so good....god!” He panted.

As Liam spoke Zayn tipped his head back and pushed back, feeling the wet trail up his spine; he swung an arm back to pull Liam towards him, his palm resting on Liam’s hip and fingers digging into the soft less of Liam’s buttock that earned him a growl as Liam bit down on his shoulder.

For what felt like minutes the only sound in the room was gasps and pants from bed. As he got closer to orgasm Zayn let out a strangled groan and dug his fingers in deeper to Liam’s flesh, “Fuck! Oh Jesus!”

As he emptied over Liam’s hand Zayn fell pliant in the strong arms around him, it felt too easy to just close his eyes and fall back asleep. Soft lips were kissing up his neck and formed a nice contrast to hard thrusts behind him; he moved his head to the side so his neck was more exposed, inviting attention. Attention that Liam very willingly gave, stretching up to suck at the base of Zayn’s neck gave Liam the added angle he needed and as he bite down he came over Zayn’s back, warm strings trickling down towards the bed. With a grunt Liam fell over Zayn. “Godalmighty, yourgood!” Falling from his mouth in one word.

Trying to comprehend what had happened, Zayn awkwardly reached a hand up in an attempt to pat Liam’s head but only succeeded in patting his check as he kissed the tip of his nose. Wriggling out from underneath Zayn walked to the bathroom, grimacing as he felt the wet goo running down his back. Reaching behind him he ran his hand up to try and stop it falling off. Once in the bathroom he cleaned himself up and wet the corner of a hand towel to clean Liam up with. Glancing in the mirror at his reflection Zayn decided it was too late at night to try and figure out what the hell had happened and walked back into the bedroom to clean his friend up. Chucking the towel towards the bathroom after, Zayn tried to go back to sleep. Was this something to think about or should it be ignored? If nothing else, Zayn decided, it could be blamed on inconvenient erections in their sleep.

Oh and Metro.


End file.
